


Dean Winchester Drabbles and Ficlets

by BronzeLetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeLetter/pseuds/BronzeLetter
Summary: This work will be a series of short little Dean-related drabbles of various subject and ratings.  Enjoy, and please, let me know if you have any ideas!  I might work one of them in to a little story!  Explicit rating for future chapters.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	Dean Winchester Drabbles and Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be a series of short little Dean-related drabbles of various subject and ratings. Enjoy, and please, let me know if you have any ideas! I might work one of them in to a little story! Email me at BronzeLetterFiction@gmail.com. I’m going to make this explicit, because it will be in the future. Where would my writing be without swearing and sex? lol

#1

The clock said 3:07, and Dean was wide awake. The motel room was quiet, except for the sound of a nearby highway and Sam’s slumbering breath.

* * *  
The motel had only one room available when he had brought the Impala to a stop in the parking space in front of the office. It was chilly and damp, and where he usually would have declined one room with two queens for three hunters, the looks on Sammy and her face had changed his mind. They were all dirty, tired, and hungry.

Sam was on the phone with a local pizza place the office manager kid recommended before Dean had even finished paying for their room. She stood there silently, yawning once.

The pizza was delivered to the blue-wallpapered room forty-three minutes later, and had been consumed in another ten. She had showered first, curling up in the bed immediately after. Sam was next into the bathroom, followed by Dean. By the time eleven P.M. hit, Sam and Dean were in the bed nearest the door, she in the other.

Dean had fallen asleep maybe before his head hit the pillow, pleasantly dreamless. He was only awakened by a sharp pressure in the center of his back a few hours later.

* * *  
Dean’s eyes snapped open- he was instantly awake. It took a few seconds for him to remember that Sammy was behind him, an elbow in his spine the reason he was awake at 3:07, and that she was in the bed next to him. Carefully, Sam’s arm was rearranged in a more agreeable position on his own side of the mattress, and the blankets smoothed back out. Sam was like a helicopter when he slept. The older brother’s eyes drifted over to the other bed.

She was laid on her side, facing him. The covers were around her waist, messy. The oversized t-shirt she wore for pajamas dwarfed her frame, but he could almost make out her soft curves under the dark-colored fabric. She looked so peaceful, not to mention absolutely gorgeous, hair fanned out over the pillow, one hand tucked under her cheek. The other hand rested on the bed, and Dean wished he could reach out and touch her fingers.

Honestly, he had been making silent wishes in his head about her for months. He would love to slip into the stiff motel sheets right now, feeling the warmth of her body seep into his bones has his frame pressed into hers from behind. His fingers would grasp her side gently, subtly having just slid up the cotton shirt she wore, her skin so soft it nearly burned his calloused fingertips. Maybe she’d hum her approval of his touch in a sleepy voice, or maybe his name would pass her lips, just a whisper. Dean would bury his nose in her hair and breathe in a mix of hotel soap and something unique that seemed to be all her own. Filling his lungs, her scent would make him feel drowsy and safe. Dean wished he could curl up with her and fall back asleep, holding her tight until the morning sun, filtering through the dingy, cracked motel window woke them.

Dean rolled onto his back and scrubbed a hand down his scratchy face. He forced his eyes to close and shoved down the longing that always nagged at him when she was close by. It was worse at night, especially when he lay down in his empty bed, but he’d live. No matter how awful he felt, despite his own questions and doubt, he just kept fucking living. With or without her.


End file.
